villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Corruption: Rebirth
Preface: Several years ago I created a back story for (the probably long forgotten) Tueor. Looking back on it there are some serious flaws and holes that I would like to correct and so begins the Rebirth of the story where I hope to fix as much as I can and create the true back story and past corruption of Tueor. ___________________________________________________________________________ Prologue Five Years Ago In the still of night only the sounds of ones footsteps could be heard. The planet of Tregon and all that are in sleeping, resting for the next day to shine and for life to continue moving forward. All that is, except for the young man with no life to move forward, so he thought. All alone walking in the streets was this young man. Having no home to go back to or any family to take care of him he found peace in taking evening walks, allowing his mind to receive energy and think about how he wants to change his life. As far as he was concerned he had nothing to live for. Without someone to love or a home to go back to what was there for him? Nothing was the obvious conclusion. Nothing except.... The young man stopped and turned to the house in front of him. Inside was the only friend he ever had. Lotus was the only person their age that had taken the time to try and be friends with with the lonely orphan. But that friendship was what this young man cherished most. While pausing, remembering their first encounter, a light shown in the distance. After a moment and realizing that the light was getting closer the young man looked around to find a place to hide, not wanting any unnecessary attention. After hurriedly jumping behind the trash cans he waited for the car to pass. As the light approached a car came an pulled into the driveway. But something seemed wrong with the way the car parked. Deciding to see what was going on the young man stayed and was silent as a rather heavy man got out of the car. The man looked around as if seeing if anyone was around before waddling to the door and going inside. The young man knew who he was, the father of Lotus. Though the young man was kind of confused as he never seemed to be the kind of man who would stay out late a night, and what was he doing? While pondering these questions the youth's train of thought was broken by a scream. The youth froze, listen for the scream to come again and be able to pinpoint where it was coming from. He didn't even have to wait a minute before another scream broke out into the night. It was then he realized it was coming from Lotus's house. The young man raced to the front door and threw it open without even thinking of what he was doing and before he knew before him stood Lotus's father with his right fist held high and Lotus grasped in the other. The now bruised Lotus looked up at the sound of the door opening and looked in horror as the youth started running towards her father. "No!" Was the only thing that escaped her lips before the two collided. The father had turned around just in time to receive a shoulder in his rib cage, knocking him to the ground. The youth backed up and looked at the man before him him who looked dazed and unfocused, but only for a moment. In a flash rage started to fill this man's very being. "What is this bum doing in my house!?" The father roared at Lotus who quickly started retreating. "I thought I told you to stay away from filth like him! All they do is try to take your stuff and when they have what they want they stab you in the back so you won't tell. Looks like this is this time." The father stood up and squarely faced the youth. "If you don't get out of this house you won't see another day." The young man just stood there, unmoving, testing the father's resolve. Then he glanced over at Lotus who looked back and mouthed the words "Just go." Ignoring the advice from his only friend he returned his gaze to the father who started walking towards him. "I will not let you treat her like this." The youth said to the father. "Unless you stop hurting her I will be forced to stop you." The father just stopped and laughed. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do, in my own home as well." To which the father reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the young man. "Now I will tell you one more time, leave. If you don't, you will never be seen again." The young man remained standing for a few seconds trying to decide how he was going to handle the father. That was until a sniffling sound caught his attention. He looked in the corner where Lotus was just to see tears streaming down her face and staring at him. Once again she mouth to him, "Please don't risk it, just go!" The youth looked and thought for a moment then let in. "Alright, I will leave." He stated in defeat. He silently turned to the door and started walking out, but before exiting the house he dropped a small object and turned to look at Lotus. "I promise I will come rescue you from this...monster." BANG! Everything went still once again. The seconds seemed like hours as Lotus and the youth were paralyzed in shock. Then all of a sudden the young mans eye flew open even wider than before as a pain in his shoulder began growing. A scream pierced the air as the youth looked at his shoulder to see crimson starting to seep through his worn shirt. "Damn it." Muttered the father as steadied his pistol for a second shot. Just as he was ready and reaching for the trigger Lotus shot out from the corner she was in and ran between the two men. Lotus's father seemed a bit confused and flustered but the sudden unexpected movement. During that time of him regaining himself completely she turned to the youth and finally spoke, "Run Tueor!" Without hesitation the young man ran from the house, now crying out of pain both emotional and physical. All he could think about was what he had been told. Run...run...run where? He kept running aimlessly in one direction, trying to get out of the town, get away from the pain. The pain of knowing what he done and that he could no longer see his only friend again. He just kept running and running, until it was too much. Everything was fuzzy now, he had no idea where he was. Then....darkness. ''''